ASAF 4
by Mio Kujou
Summary: Corez has a sweet little Imouto named Yuzu, Corez loves Yuzu and Yuzu also loves him back. One day Corez learns that Yuzu is actually a spirit and from that day Corez's life will be forever changed.


Corez: Huh where am I? What? Who is that girl?  
Girl: Wake up! Get out! Wake up! Get out!  
Corez: What!? Why?  
Girl: there after you! Go, Run out the door! Don't look back!  
Corez: Huh? Wait! What about you? What will happen to you?  
Girl: Don't worry about me. Just go!  
Corez: No! I won't! I won't go until you also come with me!

"Girls Tears Falling"

Girl: If you don't run you'll get killed.  
Corez: What do you mean? Get killed by whom?  
Girl: I'm sorry and thank you for everything.

The girl pushes him out of the door and the last thing he saw was the girls face smiling while her tears were running down her face.

Corez suddenly wakes breathing heavily and crying.

Corez: What the hell was with that dream? Who was that girl? Why do I feel that I met her before?

While thinking about his dream his door suddenly flew open and his imouto came running inside yelling…

Yuzu: Onii-chan! Wake up or you'll be late for school!  
Huh? Oni-chan why are you crying!?  
Corez: Huh? No I'm not crying! I just had a bad dream that's all.

Yuzu suddenly climbs up his bed and hugs him from behind.

Yuzu: Their, their. Bad dreams go away!  
Don't worry Onii-chan. I won't let anything happen to you.  
Corez: Thanks Yuzu-chan. I won't let anything happen to you either.

And with that Yuzu just gives corez a smile and hugs him tighter.

**WALKING TO SCHOOL**

Corez: Yuzu. You're a first year high school now. You didn't forget anything did you?  
Yuzu: Don't worry Onii-chan I haven't forgotten anything.  
Corez: Well that's good.

While walking to school with Yuzu, Corez suddenly hears a voice.

Voice: Run while you still can!  
Corez: Huh? Yuzu did you hear that?  
Yuzu: Hmm? I didn't hear anything.  
Voice: Run! If you don't, I won't have choice but to kill you to!  
Corez: What! Kill?

With that Corez and Yuzu heard a gunshot from above and they miraculously dodged it in time. A girl suddenly appears in front of them. 

Corez: What the!? Who are you?  
Tainaka: I'm Ichinose, Tainaka. Get away from that girl right now!  
Corez: What!? She's my little sister. I won't let you do anything to her.  
Tainaka: No she's not your little sister. She's a class 1 spirit and I need to kill her right away.  
Corez: Huh? Spirit? What the heck are you talking about?  
Tainaka: I don't have time to explain. This will be your last warning! Get away from her or be killed!  
Corez: I told you I won't let you do anything to her so if you want her you'll have to get pass me first.  
Yuzu get behind me!  
Yuzu: Onii-chan, thank you but you really are dumb huh?  
Corez: Huh? Yuzu-chan?

Corez watched as Yuzu transforms into a spirit. After she transforms she attacks Corez, luckily Tainaka was able to react and shoot Yuzu. Yuzu saw the bullet coming and jumps back. Tainaka was able to get Corez out of the battle field with only minor injuries.

Corez: Yuzu-chan is a spirit? She tried to kill me? This can't be happening! This must be a dream!  
Tainaka: This is not a dream! Take a real good look, your beloved little sister is a spirit that tried to kill you.

The battle started. With every attack they countered each other. While watching the battle, corez is still in shock. He remembered the times he had with Yuzu and in the end he decided that even if she's a spirit he will protect her no matter what. Corez stands up and runs to the battlefield but unluckily Yuzu and Tainaka used their most powerful attack and Corez was in the middle of it. Yuzu saw that her Onii-chan will get hit so she immediately went to him and protected him taking the attack head on and with that Corez heard her say….

Yuzu: Baka Onii-chan! Thank you and I Love You!

After the smoke cleared Corez and Tainaka was the only one in the battlefield. Tainaka saw Corez lying in the middle, unconscious. Corez suddenly wakes up and asks…..

Corez: Where's Yuzu-chan!?  
Tainaka: She got away. Even though she took the attack head on she had enough time to put a barrier to protect you and her. She got away with only minor injuries.  
Corez: Did you see where she ran?  
Tainaka: No I don't know which direction she ran. Are you planning to find her?  
Corez: Of course I am.  
Tainaka: Are you an idiot or something? She's not your sister, she's a spirit! And spirits are faster than you think; she might be miles away from here by now.  
Corez: I don't care if she's a spirit! She's still my beloved little sister! I'll do anything just to see her again!  
Tainaka: Well if you're that determined to see her again, you can join the Anti-Spirit Action Force (ASAF). We are currently under staffed and need new members but you need to undergo special training first. Also when you join, you have the duty to kill all the spirits, even your beloved little sister. Are you prepared to that?

The most important question has been asked. What will be his answer?

I am not a pro in writing stories so if you find any wrong grammar or mistyping please bear with it or just message me so I can correct it ASAP. Please leave a comment and suggestions so I can get an idea on how Chapter 2 will be made. Thanks for reading


End file.
